fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ophelia
Ophelia (オフェリア Oferia) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. She is voiced by Yuuki Kuwahara in the Japanese version and by Angela Marie Volpe in the English version. Profile Ophelia is the daughter of Odin. Like the other children of Fates, Ophelia was placed in the Deeprealms to protect her from the war. In her Paralogue, Ophelia ventures out of the Deeprealms to the Ancient City seeking "The Super-Ultimate Tome" that she read about in her father's notebook. As fate would have it, she bumps into her father who had come to buy tomes from the city as well. Unfortunately, their reunion is cut short by bandits who are pillaging the village. Ophelia and Odin go off to confront them and eventually dispatch the bandits. After the battle, Odin informs Ophelia that the tome she was seeking did not exist. The notebook she had read was not a list of powerful tome, but rather, weapon names he created on his own. Though Ophelia is disappointed, Odin hands her a tome he had bought for her while they were in battle. Since the tome had no name to it, Odin tells Ophelia to give it one. Without a second to even think, Ophelia decides to name it Missiletainn, a name she saw in the margins of the last page of Odin's idea book. Even though the book said that the Missiletainn sword was a crummy weapon, Ophelia loved the name nonetheless. Odin admits that it is the only name he has ever given to a real weapon. Odin asks his daughter to join his army, a request Ophelia happily accepts and the two vow to walk forward together as the "chosen two". In her A-support with her father, Ophelia shows Odin a peculiar mark on her arm that first appeared when she joined the army. Odin recognizes the mark as the Brand of the Exalt, but cannot tell her what it is due to his oath of secrecy when coming to the world of Fates. While Odin admits that the mark has no special powers, he tries his best to explain the significance of the brand, as it is a symbol of her heritage. Though Ophelia does not fully understand it, she is delighted to hear that her father has the mark as well. But seeing how much talking about it brought sorrow to him, she tells him to tell her about it later when he feels ready and hopefully when he can show her his own Brand. Personality Ophelia is an optimistic and bubbly young girl who looks at the world through wondering eyes. Much of her personality are out of admiration of her "Chosen Father", whom she emulates greatly through giving weapons grandiose names and shouting over-the-top names for her spells while doing flashy poses. She loves her father's eccentric personality and is one of the few people who truly understands how he thinks. However, her support conversations with her mother suggests that she feels inferior to her father's abilities to the point she finds she tells the Avatar in her support conversation that she feels like a mimic of her father. In her support conversation with Midori, she reveals to have abilities of foreseeing the future. She also admits she relies more upon fantasy, alike to her father because she finds the life around her dismal, mainly because of the war between Nohr and Hoshido. She tends to be dreamy, spacing out whenever she is not in combat. She also makes use of stars and stones to perform curious incantations. She considers herself sworn to Forrest's service just as her father is sworn to Leo, and she can be excessively fierce in her attempts to protect the prince, to the point of nearly attacking street merchants whose perfume caused Forrest to cough. She is very overprotective of Forrest, and when she is asked to stay behind while Forrest shops, she becomes very worried about him. She is the one most skilled at skipping, and was born on September 15. In-Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Tome - C |Item = Thunder}} As an Enemy Xenologue 17 - Heirs of Fate 3: The Changing Tide |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates These are Ophelia's default growth rates, to get her actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Mother's growth rates + Ophelia's growth rates) ÷ 2 + class growth rates. |45% |15% |45% |40% |45% |65% |20% |30% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Kana (Male) (Can also be her brother) * Shigure (Can also be her brother) * Dwyer * Forrest * Percy * Siegbert * Ignatius * Shiro (Revelation) * Hisame (Revelation) Other Supports * Odin * Ophelia's Mother * The Avatar (Female) (Can also be her mother) * Soleil * Midori * Rhajat (Revelation) * Kana (Female) - If Ophelia is her mother Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Class |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} '*'Ophelia will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. Overall Base Class Ophelia inheritance stat spread begins with Odin who has no real emphasis in any of his stats, leaving her with the same unclear specialty. Instead, Ophelia's potential lies in whoever her mother is, as their strength and weaknesses becomes hers, making her a stronger version of them. She always has a positive increase in her Magic, with no less than a +1 boost, allowing her to function well in Mage classes. She also has a positive increase to her Skill and Luck regardless of her mother, giving her incentives to use Skill and Luck stat activated skills. Ophelia excels in Tome/Scroll wielding class as one, she has a personal tome, Missiletainn, which is stronger than Fimbulvetr and increases her Skill and Resistance by one when equipped. Her Personal Skill, Bibliophile, increases her Critical Hit rate so long as she has 3 or more tomes in her Inventory. Her base class is the Dark Mage and thanks to her always positive caps and good growths in Magic, she operates effectively. She has Heartseeker, reducing the avoid of adjacent enemies she's encountering, and Malefic Aura, increasing magic damage to enemies near her. Ophelia's promotions have different perks depending on her mother. For most Magic reliant mothers, such as Elise, Nyx, and Orochi, Sorcerer is the best route as she focuses solely on her Magic potency in this class. She learns Vengeance which adds more damage to her attacks whenever she is injured and Bowbreaker to avoid Archer units, especially on Conquest where they are prevalent in the Hoshidan army. For mothers who are more physical oriented like Charlotte, Effie, and Kagero, Dark Knight is a worthy option as their strength means that she can effectively use the new ability to wield Swords, while still having access to Tomes to exploit her Personal Skill to the maximum. She learns Seal Magic to cripple enemy Mage units and Lifetaker for a good regeneration skill, though it requires that she kills her enemy to receive the 50% health recovery. Paternal Inheritance Odin passes down his Samurai secondary class to Ophelia. Depending on her mother, she can perfectly operate in the class, though either having a more balanced or physical oriented mother are the deciding factors if choosing to reclass into this class. There is the downside that both the Samurai class and its promotions lack access to tomes, which means that Ophelia can use her Personal Skill in these classes, however she will have to fill three of her five inventory slots with tomes, leaving only two open for her actual usable weapons. All in all, if losing the bonus of her Personal Skill is not too much of a detriment, Ophelia can operate well in the class. If not, there are skills to amass in all three classes. Samurai provides Duelist's Blow, increasing her avoid by 30 when initiating a battle, and Vantage, allowing her to attack first when opponents initiate combat on her. This skill in particular syncs well with Vengeance as, once she reaches half health, not only does she always attack first, Vengeance's high activation rate and reliance on her being injured means that she can easily clear out enemies who try to take her down. The Swordmaster class is the better of the Samurai promotions if intentionally trying to retain her Personal Skill's effect as it only uses Swords. Skill wise, it provides Astra which can possibly lead to spectacular damage thanks to the constant flowing attack and, if each of the 5 attacks are critical, it can lead to a devastating 7.5x damage. If keeping her in the Dark Knight class, Swordfaire adds more potency to her sword attacks. Master of Arms has three weapons at its disposal and proves difficult when trying to use her Personal Skill as it will limit her to only two out of the three weapons at a time. Master of Arms provides Seal Strength to cripple physical oriented units and Life and Death, increasing damage dealt by 10, but also increasing damage received by the same. It is risky to use, but can be rewarding if used correctly. Since Odin's entire class set is passed down to Ophelia, pulling any of Odin's skills learned from his Buddy classes from Leo, Niles, and Laslow are advisable. Maternal Inheritance *Avatar - The Avatar's stat spread and growth rates varies between playthroughs, leaving many variances in Ophelia's ending potential. Regardless, Ophelia always inherits the Nohr Princess class. The class gives her Nobility for additional EXP for training and another attacking skill, Dragon Fang, for a solid, reliable attack skill. Her promotion Nohr Noble is available to her in both Conquest and Revelation and focuses on an offensive role. The class gains access to Tomes, which means that she can utilize her Personal Skill to its maximum. Her offensive emphasis is also highlighted by the skills she learns. Draconic Hex reduces all of the stats of enemies who engage her and Nohrian Trust allows her to access the offensive skills of her supporting ally. Hoshido Noble is only available to her in Revelation and is more focused on support, highlighted by access to Staves/Rods. Like most non-Tome related classes in regards to Ophelia, this class faces the same dilemma. Regardless, the skills of the class are good if looking for making Ophelia more supportive. Dragon Ward potentially shaves off damage dealt to nearby allies and Hoshidan Unity increases her skill activation rates. *Orochi - Orochi is the third mother that boosts Ophelia's magic stat by 5, making her incredibly powerful as a mage. Her +4 to Skill also makes her great at using Skill stat based skills, especially attacking skills. She does, however, suffer a bit of a speed decrease, leaving her less likely to double attack. Ophelia inherits Orochi's Diviner class, which in turn gives her access to the Onmyoji and Basara classes. From the Diviner class, she can learn the Magic +2 skill, which can help boost her magic prowess; and Future Sight can help her level up a bit faster. From the Onmyoji class, she can grab Tomefaire, which will increase her Magic stat by 5 points if she is using a Tome. This skill stacks very well with her Personal Skill so long as she is in a class that utilizes Tomes. She can also obtain Rally Magic, which is a skill that can be used for support. From the Basara class, she can learn Rend Heaven, which is a powerful offensive skill that can add half the enemy's Strength or Magic to her damage output depending on what kind of weapon she is using. She can also learn the skill Quixotic, which will increase both her and her foe's Hit Rate and skill activation by 30 and 15% respectively. This can come in handy, but it is considered to be a double-edged sword. *Selena - Out of all of Ophelia's potential mothers, Selena is the one of two mothers whose stat modifiers leaves her completely in positive increases. However, unlike most of her mothers who have a specific stat emphasis, four of her stats, Magic, Speed, Luck, and Defense, have +2 increases, the highest bonuses she receives. Overall, a Selena-mothered Ophelia is left well balanced, but no speciality. Selena provides Ophelia with the Mercenary class, which in turn gives her access to the Hero and Bow Knight classes. From the Mercenary class, she can learn the skills Good Fortune and Strong Riposte. Good Fortune is a healing skill that will recover 20% of her HP at the start of every turn; depending on how high her Luck stat is. This can come in handy, but it is outclassed by the Sol skill; which she can learn from the Hero class. Strong Riposte boosts her damage output when her foes initiate battle. She can also learn the Axebreaker skill from the Hero class; which will boost her Hit Rate and Evasion by 50% if her foe is using an Axe/Club. From the Bow Knight class she can learn the skills Rally Skill and Shurikenbreaker. Rally Skill is a skill that used for support, while Shurikenbreaker boosts her Hit Rate and Evasion by 50% if the enemy is using a Shuriken/Dagger. This can come in handy since Shuriken/Daggers normally have an advantage over Tomes. Buddy Class Ophelia has three Buddy classes provided by Midori, Soleil, and Rhajat * Midori - Midori provides Ophelia with the Apothecary class, which in turn gives her access to the Merchant and Mechanist classes. From the Apothecary class, she can learn the Potent Potion and Quick Salve skills. Potent Potion increases the effect of any stat-boosting and healing potions she uses by 50% while Quick Salve will allow her to perform another action after using said potions. From the Merchant class, she can learn the Profiteer and Spendthrift skills. Profiteer will allow her to receive Gold Bars for the first seven turns depending on how high her Luck stat is. Spendthrift will use said Gold Bars to boost the amount of damage she deals and decreases the amount of damage that she receives by 10 points each. Interestingly, though this skill can be considered to be safer than the Life and Death skill, they can stack; allowing Ophelia to deal 20 points of additional damage while the 10 points the enemy receives is canceled out. From the Mechanist class, she can learn the Golembane and Replicate skills. Golembane will allow Ophelia to deal effective damage against Mechanists, Puppets and Golems. This skill can come in handy in a few select chapters, but is better used in My Castle battles. Replicate lets her create a replica of herself; allowing her to be in two places at once. She can also use this skill to support herself in battle. Out of Ophelia's three Buddy Classes, this is the only class she absolutely cannot acquire on her own by any means. * Soleil - Soleil provides Ophelia with the Mercenary class. For information about the class benefits, read Selena's section above. * Rhajat - Rhajat provides Ophelia with the Diviner class. For information about the class benefits, read Orochi's section above. Partner Class Quotes Refer to Ophelia/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Ophelia - Dramatic Heroine : The last official record of Ophelia says she left for a distant land in search of rare magics. Scholars have traced her path by a series of powerful spells still in use along the way with…unusual names. ; Ophelia and Dwyer :Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. ; Ophelia and Kana :Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. ;Ophelia and Hisame :Hisame put down the sword and picked up a pen, becoming one of the world's foremost scholars. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. ;Ophelia and Siegbert :Siegbert traveled the world to gain experience and later succeeded his father as King of Nohr. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. Etymology Ophelia means "help" or "serpentine". It is also the name of a character from the play Hamlet. Said character is usually depicted saying unusual verses, which can be seen in Ophelia's theatrics. Trivia *Ophelia bears a slight resemblance to her grandmother, Lissa, in terms of general appearance, color scheme, and personality. **Her character trait "The one most skilled at skipping" references Lissa's Japanese trait "The one who jumps the most." **Ophelia's winking support sprites resembles Lissa's winking sprite. *If Odin marries the Avatar, Ophelia will have Exalted Blood and the Blood of Anankos. The only other characters who can possess this trait are both Kanas. **If Odin marries Elise or Camilla, Ophelia will have Exalted Blood and the Blood of the Dusk Dragon. *She shares her English voice actress, Angela Marie Volpe, with Velouria. **She shares her Japanese voice actress, Yuuki Kuwahara, with Effie. * Ophelia is the 2nd most popular female child and 13th over all female in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. *Ophelia is featured in the Hoshidan Festival of Bonds DLC, wearing a Yukata. Gallery Cipher Ophelia Sorcerer art.png Ophelia (Dark Mage)Cipher Card.jpg|Ophelia as a Dark Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Ophelia (Sorcerer)Cipher Card.jpg|Ophelia as a Sorcerer in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Ophelia confession.jpg|Ophelia's confession scene. Ophelia (Yukata CG DLC).png|CG artwork of Ophelia in the Hoshidan Festival of Bonds DLC episode donning a yukata. Ophelia_portrait.png|Ophelia's portrait. FEF Ophelia Twitter Icon.png|Ophelia's official twitter icon. FEF Ophelia My Room Model.png|Ophelia's Private Quarters model. Ophelia.png|Possible hair colors for Ophelia in My Room. Ophelia Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Ophelia's portrait. Ophelia_Sorceror_FE14.jpg|Ophelia's battle model as a Sorcerer. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters